


Not All Those Who Wander are Lost

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Enchanter Yuuri, Established Relationship, Guardian Viktor, Guild Master Viktor, M/M, MMORPGs, Strategist Yuuri, Viktor and Yuuri were a couple of nerds who was in love with each other, game terminologies, holy crap we're stuck in a game world, stuck in MMORPG AU, very loosely, very loosely based on Log Horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri were both veteran players in world famous MMORPG, Elder Tale. One day, they got trapped inside the game. and now, they had to adapt to their new reality.Very loosely based on Log Horizon, but you don't have to have prior knowledge to the anime to follow this.





	Not All Those Who Wander are Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't write his, but I did. I just want to see what do you think about this. If you guys, dear readers, wanted more of this AU, I'll continue~!
> 
> Also, it has been years since the last time I played games, especially MMPRPGs, so excuse my mistakes and feel free to point it out. I based this on Log Horizon, but you don't have to know it to follow this story (if it's continued). 
> 
> Tell me what do you think~!

 

The first time Yuuri met Viktor was when he was 17 years old and Viktor was 21 years old. It was under the Tree of Silver Leaves, in the middle of Akihabara, one of the big five players’ cities in Japanese server of the world famous MMORPG _Elder Tale_. Yuuri was an enchanter, one of the magic classes in Elder Tale. He had been playing the game for two years, and he was only a few steps away from reaching the highest level in the game. Yet, Yuuri’s name was already famous amongst other players of _Elder Tale_ as the best strategist and a walking encyclopedia for the game. People often came up to him asking about how to get the rare items in some dungeons or asked him to join their party for high level quests as their strategist. People asked Yuuri’s help all the time, and Yuuri was flattered since he was practically a nobody in real life. But in the game, people seek out his help.

But when Viktor approached him, it wasn’t for a help. It wasn’t for an offer to join his party, or join his guild, and Yuuri was surprised.

“Can I add you to my friend list?” Viktor asked, using the text chat system.

Yuuri blinked and stared at his computer screen. No one approached him like this before and asked if they could add Yuuri to their friend list. Usually, people would approach him with question about how to take down the raid boss in Herforth Ruins or something, and afterwards they would ask if they could add Yuuri to their friend list.

Yuuri was so surprised, he just accepted it. Then they became friends. Viktor was an elf; his avatar had long silver hair and donned heavy armor, a phantasmal-class item nonetheless. His level was higher than Yuuri, level 90, the highest level available in _Elder Tale_. If Yuuri’s class was an enchanter, Viktor’s was a Guardian. Which was a bit surprising, since elves were usually used for the classes like assassin, or sorceres. What even more surprising was when Viktor told him his subclass was a berserker. Like… why?

When they first met, Viktor was already famous as the guild master of Akihabara’s third strongest guild, Ice Castle (and being the third strongest guild in Akihabara was kind of big deal since Akihabara was the largest city in Japanese server where most players and guilds chose to use as their home base). He asked Yuuri to join him (after they knew each other better), but Yuuri refused. Instead, they created a party consisted of 24 players including Viktor and Yuuri to set off for adventures, with Viktor as the leader and Yuuri by his side, as the strategist. They named it Debauchery Tea Party, they took down dungeons after dungeons, defeating high level bosses, finishing high level quests, until their party became famous all over _Elder Tale_. It was amazing. The best years in Yuuri’s life since he played _Elder Tale_.

Yuuri was 19 and was studying in Tokyo University when he and Viktor officially dating. They met up offline in real life Akihabara, and Viktor confessed to Yuuri that he was in love with Yuuri. And Yuuri… of course Yuuri was also fell in love with the dork. They dated, in game and in real life. They spent their day together in Viktor’s apartment while playing _Elder Tale_ together. Their type of date would be hunting monsters and doing quests to get items for making each other gifts. It was fun, especially when the party got together to go on raid that could take weeks to finish.

He and Viktor were happy, whether it was in game, or in real-life.

When Yuuri gained new friend, he introduced him to Viktor. Phichit was Yuuri’s best friend in university, and it turned out, he was also playing _Elder Tale_. When one of the party members quit, Yuuri put Phichit in so they could venture together.

Yuuri was 21 when the party disbanded. Everyone was too busy with their lives, and now, they stayed in contact, but some party members rarely logged in after the disbanding. Viktor offered Yuuri to join his guild again, but Yuuri still refused him, even though they still went on quests together, and Yuuri would helped him during raids.

Yuuri was 22 when he engaged to Viktor, and he moved into his apartment with Phichit being their neighbor. It was that year Yuuri became a shut-in. He worked from home, taking care for everything, playing _Elder Tale_ with Viktor when his fiancé would join him when he got home and during holiday. It was so domestic as Viktor and Yuuri would sit side by side in front of their computers for friendly PvP, even though it wasn’t fair for Yuuri since his class wasn’t built for solo play. And enchanter was more of a full-support class after all, but still, they enjoyed it so much.

Yuuri was 23 when he trapped inside the game of _Elder Tale_.

Like… literally trapped, and in a week it would be his and Viktor’s wedding.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Yuuri/Adventurer**
> 
> **Race: Half-alv**
> 
> **Class: Enchanter (Lv. 90)**
> 
> **Subclass: Scribe**

 

* * *

 

 

When Viktor opened his eyes, he realized he was in a foreign place.

No, not exactly foreign because this place looked pretty familiar to him. He knew this place; he had seen it thousands of time from his computer screen. He knew this hall, he recognized the throne he was sitting on (of course he recognized it, Yuuri once called it tacky when Viktor designed it using the items they got after a small quest he and Yuuri did, but he loved it nonetheless because it was him and Yuuri who worked together for the items). This place was his guild hall. This was the zone Ice Castle rented in Guild Center Hall.

How…?

He looked down to his body and realized he was wearing armor. He knew this armor. This was his full-body Einherjar Armor, the one that could increase physical strength and stamina while weakened attribute attack from Giants and undead. He raised his armor clad hand, slowly touching his face and his ear slowly…

Holy shit, he had pointy ears! His hair was also silver and long (unlike his short platinum blond hair in real life). His brain tried to catch up with his situation…

He was in game world… in _Elder Tale_ to be precise. He was playing with Yuuri while waiting for the release of the newest expansion pack for the game, Homesteading the Noosphere, feeling excited with new additional zones, monsters, and quests… But the second the update released, he was already in the game. And speaking of Yuuri…

Viktor didn’t know how to contact him. Certainly he couldn’t use text chat because there was no keyboard, but he could use voice chat instead, but how… He didn’t have a computer screen in front of him where the status menu usually shown…

He randomly moved his hands on the air in front of him, hoping it would bring out the menu, and it did. It popped out in his field of vision, and Viktor could access almost everything from it. He saw the logout button and tapped on it. It only flashed red, indicating he couldn’t logout. He continued exploring the menus until he saw “Frined List” and tapped it open. He saw the list and was glad it showed whether someone was login or not. He quickly found Yuuri’s name, and he was online.

Thank God, Yuuri was online.

Without thinking, Viktor called his fiancé. Yuuri was the strategist, after all, and his fiancé’s brain never failed Viktor before.

But above all, he needed to see Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

 

> **Viktor/Adventurer**
> 
> **Race: Elf**
> 
> **Class: Guardian (Lv. 90)**
> 
> **Subclass: Berserker**

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
